Argentum Vulpes de Redemptio
by Liliana24
Summary: The Digidestined once thought they were done with their battles. 2 years after the defeat of Malo-Myotismon, a new evil rises as a mysterious girl called Raven transfers to their school. Who is she and what part does she have to play in this? Kenxoc.
1. Raven

Digimon © who ever owns them.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dear Raven,<em>

_It has come to my attention that … rises, I want … please do so swiftly and quietly,_

_Sincerely,_

_O.D.I.N."_

* * *

><p>Closing the note, she placed it into her shoulder bag before walking down the hall to her classroom.<p>

"….and we have a new student this year, a transfer student from Scotland." She opened the door, with a smile on her face. First impressions were always the most important. "Ah here she is, would you like to introduce yourself?"

With a quick nod, she bowed, remembering Japanese courtesy, "Hello, I am Raven Shepard." She said with a slight awkwardness, "Pleasure t' meet you all." She smiled, her rusty red wavy/curvy hair blew slightly from the gentle wind coming from the large windows to the side, pale silver eyes gleamed as she smiled as sweetly as she could, and a green and white uniform, slightly crinkled as a sign of disorganization.

"Yes well, please take a seat Miss Walker."

Spotting an empty seat on the second row, she placed her bag down as she took her seat. Taking out a small digital planner, she listened to low whispers, "Scotland?"

"She doesn't sound Scottish…."

"What's with that hair, did she dye it?"

"Who knows… what I'm more worried about are those eyes, they look almost predatorial like…"

Sighing, she shook her head and muttered to herself, "Xenophobics…."

Lifting his head, Ken yawned quietly before turning his head, slightly shocked to see Raven sitting next to him. "Oh, Hello…" He said, feeling a mildly dangerous aura coming from Raven.

Turning to him, she smiled, "Hello."

Slamming her books against the desk to gather the attention of the class, the teacher, Mrs. Sasaki, Smiled, "I know you're all in a new classroom, and it's exciting, but now is the time for lessons not talking." Handing the books to the first person on the front row, she continued, "Take one book and pass it on."

Looking at her planner, she memorized the times and classes she had each day, "Monday… Math, Japanese, Computer-"Hey-"Tuesday-"New girl… Ravine or something like that!"

"Raven and don't bother me I'm…" Looking at another boy next to her holding the text books, she set down her planner, "Oh, sorry." She smiled apologetically before taking one of the books and passing the rest of them on.

After that little incident, she continued classes quietly. When lunch break came up, the band of digidestined grouped together in the computer room, amongst them, Ken, whom recently moved into the same high school as the others. 2 years had passed since the fall of Malo-Myotismon, however most of their faces grew worried when they found Izzy at the computer with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong Izzy?" Kari asked.

"It's strange…" He muttered, "Come take a look at this…"

Walking over to the computer, they found an odd looking gate open on the computer. "What is it?"

He shook his head, "I don't exactly know what it is, and I thought it was just a different looking portal, but the one we entered had been closed for some time. When I came on today however, the computer blackened before this came up."

"So what exactly is it?" Cody asked, holding Upamon.

"I don't know, although when I thought I finally got somewhere, this came up." Clicking some keys on the keyboard, a little riddle came up.

"_To open this door, I must have the answer, to, what am I? _

_I am similar to digidestined, _

_yet different as well,_

_ I look like silver and carry some to; _

_as quiet as a grave, _

_yet eerie I seem, _

_to carry a heart, _

_within my team. Of what do I speak of?" _

"Like a digidestined yet not? What does that mean?" Shaking his head, Izzy sighed, "I don't know, but this riddle is the only way to get in I fear, my digivice does not work at all."

Davis grinned widely, "Ah c'mon Izzy that's what you said 3 years ago and we were able to open it."

"Yes I know, but for some reason I don't get the feeling that this will open with your digivices…"

Lifting up their own digivices, they all yelled, "Digiport open!" …. No response….

"Huh?" Davis yelled, "Digiport open…. Open, open, open, Open!"

"Calm down Davis, before your head explodes…"

"What did you say?"

Pondering, Ken looked at the digiport… Elsewhere leaning against a wall, Raven looked at her phone before it began to beep.

"Raven?" A shadowed figure stood on a tree branch behind her "Yes… but as orders say, remain discreet alright?"

She muttered, looking up when she felt a raindrop hit her nose. "Don't worry, hiding in shadows are my specialty."

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	2. A silver fox?

Back with the digidestined or more simply, Kari, Ken, Davis, and Yolei, they each spoke in turn, "So what do you think it means…?" Kari muttered,

"You know, the riddle?" Yolei shook her head, "It was rather odd actually..."

"Riddle shmiddle, how about we~" 

***Bleep,****bleep!***

Looking down at their digivices, a red mark flashed on their screen.

"A digimon? Here?" Turning towards the window, a giant Lightdramon began to form outside, destroying buildings in its wake.

"C'mon!" After all 4 digimon evolved, they headed toward the mayhem, only to see flashes of light attack the lightdramon, completely obliterating the poor slob. A red light carried to one shining source.

"Hey that was ours!"

Landing onto the top of a lamp post, a silver Fox-like creature looked down at them. "Is that…?" Kari started, "A digimon?" Gatomon ended.

Hawkmon's eyes widened, "Oh I know what that is, a Renamon."

"What now?"

"Renamon's a fox-type digimon whom give up their strength and defense to have quicker reflexes and intellect. They also have the ability to cloak themselves in shadows to hide from enemies. Their strongest move, Diamond storm, summons quite a few rays of light that appear to look like diamonds and cut the enemy apart."

"You know a lot about my species."

"So what we saw back there was a diamond storm?"

She simply nodded, "Now, since you know who and what I am, may I ask, who are you?"

"We're the digidestined, what of it?"

Renamon's ears leaned back slightly, "I see... Do not interfere yourself in the problems that stir in this world. They are my partner's and my problems, do not interfere, or else I may not let you off the hook next time…Farewell." She spoke before disappearing into air.

"That digimon has a partner?"

"Wait…" Ken looked at the spot where Renamon stood, "A digidestined, yet not, maybe that could be the answer…"

"It's probably not ken, anyway you're looking into this too much, let's get back to class before we're all put into detention." Davis cheered before heading back to class.

"Wait—I thought you hated school?"

"When Mr. Matsuo teaches, it's scary to get on his bad side."

"Oh the history teacher, yes, he can be quite terrifying when angered."

Looking around, Davis blinked, "Hey has anyone seen T.J?"

"T.K?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"He was sick I think with a cold or something like that."

~x~

"Alright class, calm down." In the presence of Mr. Matsuo, the entire class quieted down, that except for a beeping noise coming from Raven's pocket.

"Miss Shepard." Turning on his heals with emphasis, he strode over to her desk, "Since you are a new student here, I will tell you this, no phones, games, music, etcetera are allowed in class, now I ask you to turn off your phone immediately."

Smiling slightly, she sweat dropped, "I apologize, my father calls often."

"Then tell him to stop calling, understood?"

"Yes sir." Taking out her phone, she placed it on vibration before slipping it back into her inner coat pocket.

After the bell rang, school ended for that day. Heading home, Raven set her bag down, took out some form of medicine and swallowed it. "You were acting up again?"

The shadowed figure came from the shadows, revealed to be the silver Renamon.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Sorry for the short chapter.


	3. The Heavy Sky

Jumping slightly, she turned to see Renamon, "I did not see you there, and yes… we must act quickly, especially because "they're" going to sense a change around here."

Renamon sniffed the air, "Sorry... regardless I've located some of those digidestined…"

"And?" Raven spoke, pulling a banana from the hook holding the bunch up.

"You were correct, it was the bunch of people in that computer room, they were speaking about the barrier that blocks entrance to-"Hush – the walls have ears you know…"

"Raven, I highly doubt; One of "them" are snooping around here?"

"Always expect the unexpected, that's the first rule, remember that Renamon… or else we'll end up digital chow…"

Looking down, she muttered, "I apologize…" before taking away Raven's digivice. "No more looking out for our enemies tonight, you need some rest."

"Renamon I have to make sure to keep up to date on any suspicious activity." She said, trying ever so hard to reclaim her digivice.

"No, you may have gotten a slightly more advanced digivice, but that gives you no excuse to track our enemies every second of the day, now go upstairs and sleep, unless I need to seal you to the bed."

Her frown slowly disappeared, before nodding grudgingly. "Fine, g'night Renamon."

"And you Raven."

~x~

Next day, at lunch, Raven sat at her desk while most of the other classmates were outside chatting, or out of the classroom at least. Looking at a bag shuffle around, she tried to better herself to say it might've been something that rolled, but apparently the thing inside of there guessed that no one was around.

Looking at her digivice, she scanned it to find a very interesting specimen, a Demiveemon. Taking out one of her strawberries, a tiny little blue creature stalked out of the bag to grab it. "Huh, I thought something odd was inside of that bag."

One sweat drop, then two, then three, and soon enough his entire face was sweating. "Uh.." He gasped before falling motionlessly on the floor.

"Don't worry, I won't tell the teacher." She smiled and winked.

"Wait?" he said in a somewhat strange lispy voice. "You're not afraid of me?"

She shook her head, "Not really, actually you're rather fuzzy." Smiling, she picked him up and patted his belly, "Although you could do with a little less eating."

"I call it, being well rounded."

Chuckling, she placed him onto her desk, "I see then, oh by the way, whoever your partner is, don't tell them about this alright? It could confuse things."

Demiveemon smiled proudly, puffing out his chest, "Don't worry, I won't tell Davish about this."

Smiling, she patted his head, "Thank you." Demiveemon kept his word on the most part, although Ken being a quite intelligent child, spotted that she would never go out on breaks, Occasionally had silver hairs on her jacket, short hairs at that to which he pushed aside that one of her family members were already turning white, or she was presumably living with grandparents, although the thing that most annoyed him about her was that he couldn't quite understand what made her feel so familiar, as if her aura was different from most of the classmates.

So for a week, he kept his suspicions to himself, especially because he easily knew that she could deny it, until the sky started to look almost hazy, never a good sign. Whenever digimon problems were about, haze was a classical sign of danger. Also occasionally, Veemon and others would see that Renamon around, mostly looking at the sky.

They found her again that same day the sky became hazy, and Davis finally built up the courage to ask her, "What exactly are you looking at?"

"The sky is heavy..." was all she said, as if distracted by something only she could see, and they couldn't.

"What exactly does that mean?" Kari asked.

Her pupils slitted as she saw the sky begin to waver, "Its coming." Was all she said, before pushing the four of them back; and readying herself for battle.

"What are you trying to do? Kill us?"

"This is not your fight digidestined, now back off!" She growled, as the entire ground shook. An Apemon formed from digital dust. However that was not all, he had some friends, 2 clear Agumons'. Lowering her head threateningly, Renamon flashed her teeth, snarling.

"Oh 'ello ther', where might I fin' a Renamon?

" "Right here."

The two Clear Agumons ran either side of Renamon, and spoke in unison, "Wonder light!" With toy blocks coming at either side, she smiled, kneeling down, and in a flash, she was where Apemon was, so inevitably he was the one to take the damage. Glaring at the both of them, he growled, in which they responded with a small whine and a flinch. "Get 'er." He commanded in a scratchy deep voice. The quill like fur on the back of his neck began to stick up as it became a metal.

Pulling them from the back of his neck, he threw them at her. Unable to dodge in air, she fell to the ground, blood seeping slightly from the wound. "Not so tough are ye'?" He smiled, "This'll be easy."

Davis stood up, "C'mon we have to help her!" The others nodded, before the four digimon attacked. With a scream, Apemon was obliterated.

"You idiots!" Renamon growled, "That was my prey." Beginning to shine, she turned into a female angel with a red cloak. Belts hung from her torso, and the chainmail under the belts that went to her elbow and knees. Two belts crossed around the waist and torso, one holding small bags presumably as easy access to food, healing medicines, etc, and the second held a staff, with a spear at one end, and a sword at the other. She wore metal boots that the chainmail fell into, and some silver-like armor on her left arm decorated with Celtic designs.

"When I say, stay out of my business, I mean it, you meddlesome brats!" she glared as she unhooked the staff that clung to her back.

"Before you kill us," Davis started, "Can you at least tell us what you are?"

The two lower silverlike wings out of the four twitched. "D'Arcmon X." She stated before attacking Stingmon and Gatomon. "Hey stop attacking them!" Ken yelled, "We saved you!"

"And shamed me in the process, I also remember telling you that if you dared to assist me that I would not let you off of the hook."

However, before she could send a swing at stingmon, her arm was caught by a delicate hand.

"Renamon, what in Grandma Jills knickers are you doing?"

Looking down, she found Raven holding onto her arm. "Raven? What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	4. DATH

Sorry this took a while, I almost forgot about my fanfic since I have a few original stories I've been working one.

* * *

><p>Raven was still in uniform, she cared little if the others saw her. "You're still not thinking are you Renamon?"<p>

"Neither are you, where's your armor." She said before devolving from her D'arcmon form.

"I heard ruckus, I knew you wouldn't be patient enough to fight in a more secluded area." Raven then sighed, "No matter, we'll get this mess cleaned up, here help me gather these eggs."

"Raven?!" The others had finally caught that it was raven speaking to Renamon, as her back was turned to them.

She turned around to stare at each one of them, "I suppose their surprised faces means you didn't divulge my little secret, my thanks little one." She said to Veemon before she tossed him a strawberry. Davis' jaw fell open when he looked between Veemon and raven before picking veemon up to question him about the situation. "No matter, it doesn't stop anything for you to know."

"I had a feeling you were strange." Ken said aloud.

"Then you would be the brains of this group." With a sigh she continued, "Forget what you saw, Renamon did a sloppy job of keeping this secret however I would prefer that any attacks that happen from now on you report specifically to me. This work doesn't concern the high esteemed digidestined, nor would I have quarrels with your group over petty squabbles."

"For someone as old as us you speak too many fancy words." Davis said confused by half of what she said.

"In short, leave the fighting to my order, these digimon come from the bowls of the remnants of the old digital world, these failures do not belong where you were stationed." She picked the two eggs up and turned around, calling Renamon to follow.

"Failures, how can you call those powerful digimon failures, hey wait!" Davis said before Renamon grabbed Ravens shoulder and disappeared. The group all seemed extremely stumped, whether by the fact that raven had told them to stop fighting or that she was a tamer like them.

**~x~**

Raven sighed when they were away from the digidestined and took a small chip from around her neck and placed it into a small device connected to a small business-like building which had the words, "Kowloon Company" printed in the corner of the three story building.

When the door opened she stated, "No strawberries for you today." To Renamon which showed her displeasure about the situation. Upon entering she headed down to the first floor basement, headed through a corridor, past a few computers aligned with people that had digimon of their own, and set the four eggs into a portal-like device.

"Another few eggs to be sent back to the digital world?" Hikaru asked, he was a college student with black hair, the company uniform in black with silver armor, and of Japanese origin. His Penguinmon waddled over to them.

"Apparently so, Renamon rushed into the situation and put both herself and the digidestined at risk, I suppose your absence to the call was because of Sparrow?" Renamon sighed but said nothing, she wasn't stupid enough to argue against her stupid, stubborn, tamer. Sparrow was the boss of what used to be called DATS, renamed DATH, Digimon Data Headquarters which established soon after the attack from Yggdrasil incident a year prior the previous company disbanded after their digimon were removed and DATH was established from Richard Sampson's son Andrew aka Sparrow.

"Yup, Sparrow had something he needed to do in the digital world so he left me to work on targeting duty, luckily I had penguinmon with me." He patted the penguin on the head.

"The lad wouldn't get anythin' done without me." she smiled.

"I would imagine not, luckily the digidestined are a bunch of young teenagers we probably won't need to worry about them much. Though I'm a little disappointed, I expected them to be able to take down four digimon with just one, seems they require a group of champions… so much for destined…" She said, Raven never understood how the digidestined were any better than her group but by law they were able to keep their digimon even when their mission was long over.

"Their digivices were made by yggdrasil himself, not in a machine containing code, you would do well to remember that Raven." Sparrow said, his dracmon held a small pouch of blood in his hands and nodded in agreement.

"We don't need to stir up more trouble than necessary." He said before he went back to his bag of blood.

"I apologize sir I won't question bonds they're idolized with that we were mocked for." She said before heading to a computer so she could look up the statistics of the surrounding barriers.

"You should be getting home Raven, students need to do their homework." He said.

"Don't need to, I did it over lunch and after school, the worlds not going to wait for me to sit by and work on basic arithmetic." She then went back to checking local sites where the ozone barrier was weakest and located them on her map for possible attack sites. Sparrow sighed and then sat himself down at a computer to transport the digieggs still resting in the portal back to the digital world.

Raven headed back to her apartment soon after ensuring there would be no attacks for the rest of the day and headed to bed early.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	5. The Opened Portal

Raven felt incredibly smothered when she sat down for beginning classes the next day, all the digidestined in her class had their eyes trained on her and she felt increasingly irritable, as if she could feel thousands of questions she could only imagine they were going to ask her once break came.

She hoped that the lesson would go on as long as possible, but murphy's law contradicted her every step of the way and before she knew it, she had all four of them standing in front of her desk, ready to ask the questions she so rudely left them with in hopes she wouldn't have to ask.

"I have no reason to talk to you." She simply said before pulling out a small device and working.

"You never told us you were a digidestined." Davis said, "You're digimons awesome, we could have used you in our group two years ago!"

"Then clearly you're mistaken." She said as she pulled out her digivice, "I'm not one of your group, so I would rather not be affiliated with you."

"Maybe you're a new generation, heck tai and the others have different digivices from us." T.K said trying to sound a little friendly to her.

With a sigh she looked up at the three of them, "No, I never told you I'm a digidestined because I am not a digidestined, I am a tamer, but not a chosen child of Yggdrasil."

"You don't need to sound all spiteful." Davis said, this only made her more annoyed, the DATH members had to undergo rigorous training to even have digimon anymore, they really had no idea how blessed they were.

"Clearly not, but you've been watching me through the entire class and I said I would prefer for you to have forgotten that I am a tamer."

"So that's what the riddle meant, you're not a digidestined but a tamer." Ken said after he remembered the riddle that came soon after meeting her in the first place.

"Riddle?"

"Oh yeah, here just a second I logged it here somewhere." T.K said and then repeated the riddle from his device.

"_To open this door, I must have the answer, to, what am I? _

_I am similar to digidestined, _

_yet different as well,_

_I look like silver and carry some to; _

_as quiet as a grave, _

_yet eerie I seem, _

_to carry a heart, _

_within my team. Of what do I speak of?" _

Raven read the riddle a few times before she realized that it was talking about her and Renamon, "I am not eerie…" she muttered to herself.

"You seem so, after all you're all the sudden really scary actually." Kari said, "You were nice before."

"I'm just a little grouchy is all, the door is probably your passage to the digital world, maybe since you know I'm no longer a digidestined and just a tamer it'll open for you again."

"Usually when they say these riddles there's more to it than meets the eye." Ken spoke up, "Gennai doesn't often give us these unless the meaning within it, meaning you has a greater purpose."

"I have bigger problems, and anyway I can't help you with that, I'm restricted from going to the digital world." She said.

"By whom?" Davis asked, "Every tamer can go."

"My organization can't, as I told you, I'm not a chosen child now unless you'd like to loop into an endless cycle until we both go loopy I'd rather get my work done."

"I get the feeling you don't like us." Veemon said.

"I hold nothing against you, simply that I cannot help yo~" however she was quickly interrupted by her digivice going off.

Renamon appeared from the shadows, "How many?"

"Five this time, appears to be rookies, don't take any changes though, there may be more, Penguin's also reported in so he should be there to aid you." Penguin showed hikaru's picture on her device and within a second Renamon disappeared.

"What's going on?" T.K asked.

"Digimon have broken through another barrier, Penguin is on his way so you can relax." She spotted that each dot became a spot until the device stated that it was cleared. "See."

"That's amazing you can see them eliminated and that other device shows the digimon, it's like the D-Terminal." Davis said smiling as he saw each of the five digimon's profiles.

"D-Terminal?" it was her turn to ask, she was curious of what a D-Terminal was, she had heard that they had digivices which allowed the digimon to DNA digivolve with other digimon but not a terminal, she wondered if it was where they trained their digimon or fed them maybe. Her question wasn't answered due to the fact that Yolei opened the door panting.

"Guys! The portals open again! Izzy said when he checked just now the portal appeared to open once again." All of them headed out of the classroom leaving raven to sigh with relief as they headed down the hall and into the computer room. As Yolei said the portal opened once again they all readied their digivices and figured that telling Izzy about Raven could be done once they got back.

Davis stretched and smelt the fresh air of the digital world or at least he thought he would, that was until Yolei screamed out. "What happened?!" They all looked up to see that their digital world was directly connected to a far more barren wasteland high above, only a thin stream of digital code left between their digital world and this unknown digital world.

From behind the thin binary strips was a large structure webbing where several hundreds of webs began to string down from whatever unknown place they were staring into and small kodokugumons and Dokugumon were spinning webs. Many digimon began to pass the horrified digidestined screaming in terror.

"Davish!" Veemon shouted to get his partner out of shock, "We need to fight!"

"I agree." Gatomon said, "digivolve us!"

The four of them finally stopped looking at the horrors when they saw the amass of digimon head straight for them and in moments their four digimon were champion and DNA digivolved.

Meanwhile in the human world, Raven was working on her work when her cellphone went off. The name id was sparrow so she knew it had to be important.

"Yes sir?" She said, the color of the caller meant he was in the digital world.

"You need to get to DATH immediately, have Renamon send in a signed letter and get over here pronto."

"What's going on sir?" She asked, dread sunk into her stomach and cursed herself for being absent at school.

"Get your gear and head into the portal, Hikaru will debrief you when you get here." Was all Sparrow said before he disconnected.

"Damn…" she cursed before she ran out of the room and quickly messaged Renamon to respond.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	6. Dokugumon Galor

Raven soon went through the portal after hearing that a giant web of dokugumon had eaten away at the barrier between their digital world and the digidestines, whatever could have amassed some of the most retarded digimon to react in such a way was beyond her and in some ways, she simply didn't wish to know.

The mess was even worse than she first thought it was, how they could have caused so much damage in eight hours was beyond her, and now both D'arcmon and Sanglpoupmon were fighting tooth and nail to keep the amassing group of Dokugumon from breaking the defenses.

"Where in the bloody hells did they come from?!" Raven shouted as she blasted a few of them down with a frag grenade, DATH was trained to use militaristic weapons even at a young age for their digital world was the law of evolution, survival of the fittest.

"I spotted groups of them gathering so I took sangloupmon to obliterate the establishing group, I should have remained here overnight. Also I may have been seeing things but there appears to be activity on the other side." He said as he took a pistol from his hip belt and shot a few of the smaller buggers down.

"The digidestined said that their portal had opened once again." She said before stabbing a dokugumon in the head with a virtual high frequency plasma blade.

"I don't know if I can stomach all of these legs." Sangloupmon said; he had always attempted to make dark humored jokes in the worst possible times.

"Then blow them off and stick to the bodies!" Sparrow shouted.

"Will do boss!" He smiled and gobbled up a few more of the spiders, legs included. D'arcmon was more graceful in her way of killing the arachnids which was by using a series of sword strikes combined with dancing to cut each of their heads off and absorbing the energy which blasted into the air.

They sighed a little once the last of the Dokugumon and Kodokugumon but they had little time before some of the Dokugumon that came from the digidestines digital world began to swarm their own once again. Cursing Sparrow sighed, "No point in holding back, sangloupmon have you killed enough to evolve?"

"I've lost count of how many I have eaten, so yes, I should be able too." He said before he shone into a more sapient form. "Let's just see how they deal with a Matadormon on their eight legged structures." Matadormon said as he readied himself to begin slicing up Dokugumon into strips. "I might serve them with teriyaki sauce after I'm done or save them for a vinegar marinade."

"Think about food later, here they come!" Sparrow said.

D'arcmon X looked at Raven to see if she wanted her to evolve, when raven nodded she too shone into a lady-devimon X, however the difference was that her arms were slightly more proportional, the outfit she wore held a vary layered skirt tied around her waist and filled in from the torn fabric so she now had her arm and leg covered. Her wings were filled in and larger, and the black ghoul that extended from the original was now separate and flew around her and she developed small horns that grew out and curved around where her ears would be.

Evolution, while risky under normal circumstances, was also beneficial because they were both vampire types so absorbing energy didn't require conversion simply because all the digimon in battle were virus types. They continued striking out against the champions but it felt like an endless battle because more would fill their place.

"Where do they keep coming from?!" Lady-Devimon X shouted as she blasted a group by absorbing the ghoul that surrounded her and used it's energy to blow a whole in the horde.

"Dunno but I bet penguinmon's a little jealous, after all you know how much she likes spiders." Matadormon laughed when he thought about the look on penguinmon's face, "ah well, more for me."

"Both of you focus on surviving." Sparrow said as he shot another Kodokugumon. It felt like hours before they finally found the endless line of Dokugumon cease, with one last attempt to break their numbers both Matadormon and Lady-Devimon x used their most powerful attacks to obliterate all but a few stragglers which were quickly shot down.

"You're getting quite tactless in your age Sparrow." A voice said behind them. Raven's eyes lit up when she heard the voice, it was Astamon. The air was almost knocked out of him when she ran right into him and hugged him tightly.

"And your timing is as horrible as ever." Sparrow responded to Astamon's snarky comment.

"Not this time I'm afraid, turns out an Arukenimon was causing a glitch in the system, she was constantly recreating Dokugumon at rapid rates and laying eggs as if her life depended on it. Lucky for you, my eyes are still strong, I shot her before she could make your lives even worse."

"I guess I owe you for one this time, it scares me that something like that could break into the system." Sparrow responded.

"Just curse that Myotismon fellow for creating such a troublesome virus, this one wasn't the same one but if there's one, more are bound to follow." He said. "Though with the digital world, change is bound to happen."

Lady-Devimon x and Matadormon both degenerated back to their rookie forms and rested onto the ground, their stomachs full to bursting of spider data.

"I'm never eating another spider." Renamon groaned as she rubbed her stomach.

"I second that opinion." Dracmon stated, "I won't need another "sacrifice" for a long time…"

"So you didn't just come here to gloat about eliminating the central problem are you?" Sparrow said.

Astamon shook his head, "I'm afraid the creator, Yggdrasil, himself has asked me to send a message, he said he's reconsidered the possibility of DATA members to keep their digimon but there is a condition for them to prove their worth."

"What kind of message?" Raven said, he handed her the message and when she read it over her eyes widened.

"What?!"

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


End file.
